Future Wife
by Daisatsu
Summary: Hanya sebuah obrolan nostalgia antara Karma dan Manami yang tak sengaja bertemu di restoran/ "Kupikir Okuda-san sudah mempunyai calon. Atau bahkan sudah menikah."/ Karma mengangguk seraya menyunggingkan senyum ke arah gadis itu. "Bahkan aku sudah berencana melamarnya jika kami bertemu nanti."/ Bad summary/ RnR please, thankyou :)
**Character © Matsui Yusei**

 **Story © Daisatsu**

 **Tittle: Future Wife**

 **Pair :** Karma A. X Manami O.

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, minim konflik, Membosankan, Monoton, cerita pasaran, dan lain-lain…

 **Summary:** Hanya sebuah obrolan nostalgia antara Karma dan Manami yang tak sengaja bertemu di restoran/ "Kupikir Okuda- _san_ sudah mempunyai calon. Atau bahkan sudah menikah."/ Karma mengangguk seraya menyunggingkan senyum ke arah gadis itu. "Bahkan aku sudah berencana melamarnya jika kami bertemu nanti."

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Hope You Like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Karma- _kun_? Kau kah itu?" Okuda Manami menghampiri sesosok lelaki yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan dengan seksama. Dan senyum cerah muncul ketika sepasang netra emas lelaki yang tadi disibukkan menatap keluar jendela itu beralih ke arahnya.

"Okuda- _san_? Lama tidak bertemu, ya," Suara lelaki itu keluar begitu melihat Manami berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Membawa nampan berisi sebuah _burger_ dan sebotol air mineral.

"Apa kabar?" Manami bertanya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika telinganya mendengar sapaan balik lelaki itu.

Surai kemerahan dan juga netra keemasan yang dulu selalu menatap jahil kepada orang-orang itu tak pernah berubah.

Dia Akabane Karma. Sosok yang tak pernah Manami lupa walau sudah tujuh tahun mereka meninggalkan SMP Kunugigaoka. Menyelesaikan misi untuk membunuh guru gurita kesayangan mereka bersama-sama. Di kelas 3-E yang sekarang sudah tak lagi jadi kelas yang terabaikan.

"Baik. Kau bagaimana?" Karma menjawab singkat sambil tersenyum. Lalu menunjuk kursi di depan mejanya menggunakan dagunya. "Duduklah Okuda- _san_. Kita sudah lama tak bertemu. Bernostalgia sedikit, apa salahnya."

Manami terkekeh kecil. Karma benar, bernostalgia sedikit mengenang masa-masa SMP tak ada salahnya. Lagipula hari ini dia juga tak sibuk. Dan jarang sekali ia bisa bertemu dengan teman lama seperti ini.

"Kau sekarang banyak berubah ya," Manami memperhatikan lelaki itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan takjub. Gaya rambut Karma sekarang berubah, tak lagi dengan poni menutupi dahi seperti dulu. Walau ia berucap begitu, Namun bagi Manami, Akabane Karma tetaplah sama seperti dulu.

Sama karena lelaki ini masih berhasil membuat Manami merasa nyaman di didekatnya. Sama karena lelaki ini masih bisa membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat seperti dulu. Sama karena sampai saat ini, Karma tak berhenti menjadi sosok yang ia suka -dalam artian lebih.

"Okuda- _san_ sendiri juga banyak berubah," Karma tertawa. _Hotdog_ -nya yang masih tersisa terabaikan. "Kau sudah tak lagi menjadi gadis pemalu seperti dulu. Dan kau juga sudah bisa menatap mataku lebih lama dari biasanya."

 _Amethyst_ Manami mengalihkan atensinya pada apapun yang bisa dilihat selain _mercury_ Karma. Kata-kata lelaki itu membuatnya tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. "Be-begitukah?"

Karma mengangguk antusias sambil menyeruput kola dalam gelas plastik yang berada disamping _hotdog_ -nya. Membiarkan keheningan tercipta diantara mereka untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Tak terasa sudah tujuh tahun, ya."

Celetukkan Karma membuat Manami refleks menatap kembali wajah lelaki di depannya. Tanpa kata, hanya mengamati wajah tampan Karma yang memperhatikan orang yang lalu lalang di depan restoran dalam diam.

"Bagaimana kabar si gurita itu ya? Apa dia tenang disana?" Tanyanya. "Aku masih tak percaya bahwa aku begitu merindukannya sekarang," ia terkekeh.

Sepasang _violet_ Manami menerawang. Pikirannya benar-benar bernostalgia kali ini. Mengingat bagaimana pertama kali mereka mengenal guru gurita kuning yang menjadi wali kelasnya dulu. Mengingat dimana mereka semua mulai memanggil guru itu dengan sebutan Koro- _sensei_. Mengingat saat dirinya yang lugu itu sempat dimanfaatkan oleh Koro- _sensei_. Bahkan, telinga Manami masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara tawa _'nurufufufu'_ yang menjadi khasnya.

Meninggalkan kesan tersendiri baginya selama setahun berada di kelas 3-E dulu.

"Teman-teman kita sudah juga sudah memulai hidup baru dengan keluarganya."

Suara Karma membawanya kembali pada masa sekarang. Membuat atensinya lagi-lagi beralih pada lelaki itu.

"Sebulan lalu, Chiba dan Hayami- _san_ baru saja menikah. Lalu seminggu setelahnya, Sugino dan Kanzaki- _san_ mengadakan pesta pertunangan. Bahkan minggu lalu, Nagisa bilang padaku bahwa Kaede- _chan_ kini tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka."

Masih tak ada tanggapan dari Manami. Ia sudah tahu itu semua. Bulan lalu ia datang ke pesta pernikahan Chiba Ryuunosuke dan Hayami Rinka. Lalu seminggu setelahnya, ia juga datang ke acara tunangan Sugino Tomohito dan Kanzaki Yukiko. Tapi ia sama sekali tak melihat sosok Karma disana.

Dan untuk berita pasangan Nagisa dan Kaede, Manami benar-benar baru mendengarnya dari Karma.

"Ah, aku bahkan tak bisa datang untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pada mereka," Karma kembali bersuara. Kali ini ia memakan _hotdog_ -nya yang sempat terabaikan.

"Mereka pasti bahagia sekali, ya," Manami akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Dibukanya sebotol air mineral miliknya, lalu meminumnya beberapa teguk. Mengingat masa lalu membuat tenggorokkannya terasa begitu kering.

Rasa rindu pada kelas pembunuh yang dikucilkan bersama kenang-kenangan bahagia disana membuat Manami berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan air mata harunya.

"Okuda- _san_ bagaimana? Sudah punya calon?"

Pertanyaan Karma membuat Manami hampir tersedak. Karma hanya menyungginggkan senyum kecil tanpa bertanya apa Manami baik-baik saja.

"Ca-calon?" Sepasang _amethyst_ Manami membulat sempurna. Sebelum akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum."

Bukan tanpa alasan jika sampai saat ini ia belum juga mencari lelaki untuk dijadikan pendamping hidupnya. Bukan karena belum menemukan yang pas di hati.

Tapi karena sampai saat ini hanya sosok Akabane Karma-lah yang mampu mengisi hatinya. Hampir tujuh tahun tak bertemu, lantas tak membuat rasa Manami pada lelaki itu hilang.

"Begitukah?" Netranya beralih menatap Manami yang kini sibuk mencari objek pandang lain. Tak ingin sepasang pemilik netra itu tahu bahwa sedari tadi Manami memperhatikan wajahnya. "Kupikir Okuda- _san_ sudah mempunyai calon. Atau bahkan sudah menikah."

Ucapan Karma membuat tawa hambar keluar dari mulut Manami. Rasanya memang tak mungkin jika lelaki di depannya ini membalas rasa yang ia miliki. Namun pikiran pesimis seperti itu tak juga membuat rasa suka Manami pada Karma hilang seiring waktu.

"Karma- _kun_ sendiri? Apa sudah mempunyai calon? Atau bahkan sudah melamar seseorang?" Manami berusaha mati-matian menstabilkan suaranya ketika mulutnya melontarkan pertanyaan itu sebagai respon.

Tak ingin tangisnya pecah jika ia mendengar jawaban Karma yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

Karma mengangguk seraya menyunggingkan senyum ke arah gadis itu. "Bahkan aku sudah berencana melamarnya jika kami bertemu nanti."

Jantung Manami serasa berhenti saat itu juga. Ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Tapi mengapa dadanya terasa sakit sekali?

"W-wah, ka-kalau begitu selamat Ka-Karma- _kun_. Semoga kalian se-selalu bahagia," Manami menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya. Kesal karena ia malah berbicara gugup seperti itu.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa nama gadis yang akan ku lamar?"

Mulut Manami terbuka. Bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Karma dengan kata tidak. Tak ingin rasa sesak didadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi-

"Memangnya siapa?"

\- Jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya sungguh diluar rencananya. Seakan-akan mulutnya refleks bergerak sendiri seiring rasa penasaran yang muncul. Kesalahan jawaban Manami justru membuat sepasang permata _amethyst_ dan netra emas itu beradu.

Karma lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Akabane Manami. Istri masa depanku yang sekarang sedang duduk dihadapanku."

Dan jawaban Karma membuat air mata Manami sukses mengalir bebas menuruni pipinya. Rasa yang ia pendam selama tujuh tahun lamanya, ternyata sama sekali tak sia-sia.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** _AAAAA! KARMANAMI SELALU NGGAK BISA BIKIN IMAJINASI AKU DIAM! :') OTP kesukaan yang selalu bisa bikin nggak tenang kalo nggak mikirin jalan cerita ff buat mereka/? Dan ff ini hanyalah sebagai pengisi waktu aja sebenarnya /nggakadayangnanya/ Waktu dimana rasa kantuk tak juga menyerang untuk bisa tidur dengan pulas :') ngenes banget ya kedengarannya. hehe. sudahlah,abaikan saja curcolan aku diatas. Yang pasti makasih buat para readers yang udah nyempetin diri buat mampir. Aku cinta kalian. hehhe :3 jangan lupa reviewnya ya minna-sama.. Hontou ni Arigatou gozaimasu~ /sujudsembah/_


End file.
